


all I wanna do (is spend my every second with you)

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: every day is precious when I'm with you [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Cherry Magic! 30 Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, can be read as standalone, same verse as 'so tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Just another morning at Kurosawa and Adachi's home.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Adachi/Kurosawa, Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi
Series: every day is precious when I'm with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005942
Comments: 35
Kudos: 246





	all I wanna do (is spend my every second with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I wanna do (is spend my every second with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718135) by uronlymoonlight. 



> First, I want to say I'm very grateful that [creativityobsessed](https://creativityobsessed.tumblr.com/) offered to help me with this story. She'll be the one checking the quality of my work, so I can offer the best of my abilities to you guys!
> 
> Second, I NEEDED to write some Kurodashi established relationship before my ideas ate me alive! So here it is! It’s set in the same universe of my WIP ['so tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242020/chapters/66548296), but you don’t need to read it to understand this story. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Title from ['For Life' (English version) by EXO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRQ4tGaJhhs).

The familiar sound of the alarm blasting wakes Kurosawa up. Still with closed eyes, he reaches to his left side to turn off his alarm on the nightstand. When he manages to stop the annoying beeping, he goes back to where he was lying and finally opens his eyes. 

He can see sunbeams shining through the gap in the curtains, giving the room a warm glow. He turns his head to his right side and smiles at what he sees. Adachi is sleeping on his side, his body turned to Kurosawa. It warms up his heart to see how, even unconscious, Adachi gravitates towards him. Kurosawa brushes Adachi's bangs away from his forehead, leaning over to drop a soft kiss. He doesn't even stir under Kurosawa's lips. 

Leaning back, he sighs tiredly. The last thing he wants to do is to get out of bed, but he needs to get ready for work and cook a proper breakfast. Yesterday, they hadn’t had time to eat properly before work because their alarm hadn’t rung at the right time. Kurosawa would rather die than eat at a convenience store once again, no matter what Adachi says about the food not being that bad. He loves the man, but he eats anything if it’s edible enough. Thank God he has Kurosawa now, otherwise he’d keep poisoning himself with those terrible foods. 

The thought of proper fresh food is enough to make Kurosawa get up and start his day. He grabs a pair of underwear, a pair of pants and a shirt before going to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and takes a quick shower, leaving the bathroom already dressed. He puts the apron on and starts the breakfast, deciding to make one of Adachi’s favorites: sweet tamagoyaki.

He’s rolling the last round of the tamagoyaki when a pair of arms wraps around his middle, slightly startling him. He grins when he feels Adachi burying his face into the crook of Kurosawa’s neck.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he jokes. “I was about to wake you up. The breakfast is almost ready.”

Adachi just hums in acknowledgement, sounding barely awake. Kurosawa shakes his head, smiling. Sleepy Adachi is slightly more adorable than normal Adachi and Kurosawa doesn’t know if his heart can take much more of his boyfriend’s cuteness.

When the tamagoyaki is ready, he walks a few steps to the side to get the plate ready. Adachi doesn’t let him go, moving alongside Kurosawa as if they were a well-oiled machine. 

“Come on,” Kurosawa says, tapping Adachi’s hands that are over his stomach. “Let’s eat.”

Adachi releases him, giving enough space to Kurosawa to turn around and put the plate on their table. Adachi helps him, grabbing the couple of side dishes that are lying on the countertop while Kurosawa gets their utensils. Between the two of them, getting the table ready for breakfast is fast work. Kurosawa is about to pull his chair when Adachi grabs his hand and turns him until Kurosawa is facing him. 

Taking advantage of his surprise, Adachi wraps his hands around Kurosawa’s neck, stepping so close that their bodies are touching.

“My morning kiss,” Adachi mumbles, closing his eyes and leaning forward to get his kiss.

Kurosawa laughs softly, before speaking quietly, “of course, my heart.”

And then, before Adachi could react to the term of endearment, Kurosawa cups his face with both hands, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Adachi’s hands start caressing the back of Kurosawa’s neck as he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. As Adachi sucks and bites Kurosawa’s bottom lip, the kiss that was supposed to be short and sweet shifts into something passionate that makes Kurosawa moan against Adachi’s mouth.

Before things could get out of control, Kurosawa leans back, breaking their kiss. He swallows hard, feeling a bit breathless. It takes him a moment before he’s able to string words together again.

“As much as I love kissing you, we need to eat before we’re late,” Kurosawa reminds him. Adachi sighs, looking a bit disappointed before nodding in agreement. He steps out of their embrace, going to the other side of the table to sit in his preferred place. 

“Let’s continue this later today, okay?” Kurosawa says as he sits right in front of Adachi. 

Adachi just whines in response, tilting his head back. “If I survive today,” he adds dramatically. Kurosawa just rolls his eyes.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Kurosawa assures him. “I checked the files myself. You did everything correctly.”

“You know that’s not the problem,” Adachi complains as he fills his bowl. “I hate talking in public.”

“It’s going to be like eight people,” Kurosawa tries to comfort him. “That’s hardly a crowd.”

Adachi just sends him a displeased look, that makes Kurosawa feel chastened by Adachi’s expression alone. “Alright,” Kurosawa concedes. “Would you feel better if I’m there? As moral support, I mean.”

“Would you?” Adachi asks, hope filling his eyes.

Kurosawa smiles at his boyfriend’s silliness. “Adachi, I don’t think there’s anything in this world I wouldn’t do for you.”

Adachi doesn’t say anything back, just looks down, his cheeks flushed and a small smile gracing his lips. It has been some time since they started dating, but Adachi still acted at times like that shy and inexperienced man he used to be when they first got together. It’s really endearing, if Kurosawa is honest.

“Then, it’s decided,” Kurosawa says with a nod. It wouldn’t be too hard to convince their boss that his presence in that particular reunion would be beneficial for his work.

“Thank you, Kurosawa,” Adachi tells him, affection clear in his voice. 

“No need to thank me,” Kurosawa replies. “Partners, remember?”

Adachi looks at him before breaking in a grin as he nods. He finally turns to his bowl and starts eating eagerly. Kurosawa finally starts eating, quietly watching Adachi enjoy his meal.

Just like any other morning at their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Xicheng fandom for getting Kurosawa to call Adachi 'my heart'. I don't know, it just fits him. I can't see him sticking to something common as 'baby' or 'love'. So the best choice was 'my heart' because he's a huge sap like Xichen lmao.
> 
> **Don't forget to leave me comments and kudos! They're my fuel ♥ If you want more Kurosawa/Adachi, you have to let me know by supporting my work ;D**


End file.
